The shunt resistor is used for observing current of electrical circuit. The shunt resistor is inserted in the route of the current to be watched for detecting voltage formed at both ends of the resistor body by the current, and the current is detected from already-known resistance value. For instance, a shunt resistor that fixed electrodes at both ends of the resistor body of pillar-shaped has been disclosed in Japanese laid open patent publication 2009-216620. According to the shunt resistor, a structure that directly connects ends of lead wires to the electrodes by welding as detecting terminal, is disclosed, where the terminal takes out voltage formed at both ends of the resistor body (refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).